1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to fluorosilicon compounds and to a preparation method.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The majority of known fluorinated organosilicon compounds have structures in which a fluorine-containing groups such as perfluoroalkyl is bonded to a silicon atom through a dimethylene or trimethylene group. Synthesis of these compounds usually requires many stages, including a Grignard reaction and a reaction involving a precious metal catalyst, such as platinum (cf. U.S. Pat. No. 5,202,453; EP 0,538,061 A2). Reactions for making fluorinated organosilicon compounds by way of a cyclization process between olefine derivatives of silicone and fluorine have also been described (cf. U.S. Pat. No. 2,596,967; UKP 760,201 and 802,358; Holbrook G. W. J. Am.Chem.Soc 82 825 (1960); Park J. D. J. Org.Chem., 25, 1628 (1960). However, this reaction has been largely ignored over the past ten years.